<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...? by SGSKHKT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990795">...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT'>SGSKHKT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hail writes some vague shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lowercase, disassociation ?, i dont know what this is, i wrote it at like 1am, written pre-explosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fundy remembers the explosions. </p>
<p>then he remembers nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hail writes some vague shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>fundy remembers the explosions. he remembers the sickening sound of tnt and the ground under his feet sinking due to the sudden cavity under it. he remembers chunks of stone and dirt flying around, as screams pierced the air. he remembers being fucking terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>then he remembers nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he’s in a white void, somewhere. he thinks. he doesn’t know. does he think? he doesn’t know either. he feels like he’s floating. what’s floating? what’s he? who is he? he doesn’t know. is it bad not to know? he doesn’t know. he doesn’t feel anything. he can’t remember his last thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...ndy! Fundy!” a voice shouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>who’s fundy? is he fundy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy! Are you okay? Fundy?” the voice was still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he knows that voice. maybe. he heard it from somewhere. but where? or maybe it was someone he knew. but who? did anything exist? he was no one, nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy?” a new voice this time, the sudden shift in tone startles some of the static in his mind away. he feels less like he’s floating. like there’s some sort of anchor now. there’s a hand gripping his and another running through his hair. both hands wave away the white noise in his brain. he turns. niki? she smiles encouragingly but her eyes are laced with concern. he debates saying something but he wouldn’t have anything to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fundy, we’re in the forest right now, the one near my castle, remember?” he doesn’t. ...eret? eret’s castle? the gay castle! but- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>who is niki? who is eret? who is he? why is he in the forest?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he digs his free hand into the dirt as if it could somehow act as an anchor to reality. his other hand grips whoever’s hand is holding it more tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>niki and eret are both holding him. but why? eret’s talking but their words don’t reach his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he slowly becomes aware of the tree he’s lying against and the cool grass floor he’s sat on. niki’s holding his hand and eret’s running their fingers through his hair. the fog starts to clear, bit by bit. he’s alive. he’s here. niki and eret are here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he whispers, confused beyond all belief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were uh- kinda out of it there, Fundy,” Eret says, idly stroking his hair, though Fundy can hear a hint of worry in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the explosions, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He falls silent, his gaze wandering to where Niki’s hand is intertwined with his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The explosions, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Wilbur set them off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh silence falls over the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Niki replies, her soft voice backdropped by barely concealed anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That fact stings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Wilbur set off the explosions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembers waking up in the middle of the night, shaking and eyes full of tears. He remembers walking to his father’s room. He remembers crying into his father’s shoulder about explosions and terror and his father singing sweet melodies to calm him down. The melodies grate his ears now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W- we have to stop him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki and Eret exchange a glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” they say in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes Niki’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They will.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>